Hinduism
Hinduism is a diverse set of primarily monotheistic religious belief systems, derived from the Vedic tradition. Krsna conscious philosophy presents the various Hindu groups as splinter sects from the pure Vedic tradition. Krsna conscious philosophy shares much with some branches of Hinduism, but also maintains key distinctions from the majority of Hindu sects. Philosophical divisions Within virtually all branches of Hinduism, God is accepted as having three aspects: Brahman, or the impersonal aspect; Paramatma, the Supersoul or the Lord within the heart; and Bhagavan, the personal form of the Lord. Sometimes the former is classified as nirguna - literally, that without (material) qualities - whereas the latter is classified as saguna - literally, with (spiritual) qualities. While all three aspects are accepted, however, the relative importance of each; which is primarily studied or worshiped; and also, which is considered the original, highest, or ultimate reality - varies betweeen the various Hindu philosophical traditions. Impersonalists place the highest importance on Brahman as the ultimate reality. There are sectarian groups which place the highest importance on meditation upon Paramatma. And personalist sects place the highest importance, and declare as the original and ultimate reality, Bhagavan. With this distinction of the relative importance of the various aspects of God, also comes the distinction of the nature of the soul, and its relationship with God. Advaita is an impersonalist philosophy which believes that ultimately everything is one with Brahman, and that the ultimate reality is Brahman. Contrary to this, however, are a number of more personalist philosophies - amongst the major ones, including visistadvaita, dvaita, dvaitadvaita, suddhadvaita, and acintya-bheda-abheda. These more personalist sects, in contrast to Advaita, are very similar, and basically state that the soul is inherently related to, connected with, and dependent upon the Lord in some way, and shares a subset of similar qualities, but is ulotimately distinct and not identical with the Lord. There may be subtle differences in the exact definitions of the nature of this relationship, connection, and distinction, but this essential idea is the same. This major distiction also impacts upon their view of what is the ultimate goal of life. Liberation from material bondage is typically accepted as part of the end goal. For impersonalists, the ultimate goal is finally to merge into Brahman. For personalists, however, the end goal is to reunite with Bhagavan eternally in His spiritual kingdom. Who exactly is accepted as Bhagavan, and consequently where that spiritual kingdom is and what happens there, differs amongst the various theological divisions. Krsna conscious philosophy is a fully personalist sect, accepting Krsna as Bhagavan and following the acintya-bheda-abheda philoosophy. With support from various Vedic literatures, including the Bhagavad Gita and Srimad Bhagavatam, Krsna conscious philosophy denounces impersonalism, and explains that impersonalist modes of worship and practice are inferior paths to that of personalist devotional worship. Theological divisions Vaisnava traditions Vaisnavism is the primary and dominant theological sect within Hinduism, with an estimated 70-80% of Hindu followers. In Vaisnavism, Krsna or Visnu is accepted as Bhagavan - and both are accepted as different forms of the same Supreme Lord. Most Vaisnava sects generally accept Their respective concerts - namely, Radha or Laksmi - as Their feminine counterparts. Within Vaisnava traditions, there are sects focused on Visnu worship, which generally believe that Visnu is the original form, of whom Krsna is an incarnation; and also sects focused on Krsna worship, in which Krsna is accepted as the original form, of whom Visnu is an incarnation. In either case, the ultimate destination of a purified soul who has been liberated from material bondage by devotional service is a place in the Vaikunta region, the spiritual kingdom of Visnu or Krsna. Krsna conscious philosophy comes from Gaudiya Vaisnavism, a sub-sect of Vaisnavism which is focused on Krsna worship, and accepts worship of Radha-Krsna as the highest form of worship of the Supreme Lord. In Krsna consciousness, the highest destination one can attain upon liberation fro material bondage is the topmost region of Vaikunta, known as Krsna-loka, wherein Krsna eternally resides. Krsna conscious philosophy is unique in positing that in this ultimate destination, the nature of the relationship between the individual soul and Krsna in this highest state is not one of worship in awe and reverence, but rather one of love and affection, as one may directly participate in the loving affairs of Krsna's pastimes. Non-Vaisnava traditions Shaivism is the second most prominent sect within Hinduism, with an estimated 15-25% of Hindu followers. Within Shaiva (also called Shaivite) traditions, Shiva is accepted as the highest form of Bhagavan. The counterpart of this theology is Shaktism, which accepts Shakti, the consort of Shiva, as the highest form of Bhagavan. Shiva and Shakti are often worshiped together in both traditions. Shaivism is typically impersonalist, although semi-personalist and personalist Shaiva traditions also exist. Smartism is the next most prominent sect with Hinduism, a well-known minority but with a much smaller percentage of followers. Within Smarta traditions, all primary named divine figures given in the Vedic texts are regarded as equal manifestations of Bhagavan. Smartas generally practice pancayatana puja, in which Visnu, Siva, Shakti, Ganesa, and Surya, are all venerated and worshiped together. There are a number of alternative minority sects, which generally are even smaller than these major sects, which may worship any of a number of other chosen devas as Bhagavan, including Ganesa, Surya, or Varuna. Krsna conscious philosophy does not recognize these modes of worship as acceptable. With support from various Vedic literatures, including the Bhagavad Gita and Srimad Bhagavatam, Krsna alone is accepted as Bhagavan, as are His various incarnations, while all other divine figures are accepted as merely servants of Krsna, who are also regular souls. Worship of the devas is explicitly condemned by Krsna in the Bhagavad Gita. Practices Worship Srimad Bhagavatam gives nine primary methods of worship: sravanam, or hearing; kirtanam, or singing and chanting; smaranam, or remembering; pada-sevanam, which is literally serving the feet of the Lord; arcanam, or Deity worship; vandanam, or offering prayers; dasyam, or becoming the servant of the Lord; sakhyam, or relating to the Lord as a close friend; and atma-nivedanam, or surrendering all that one has - mentally, or even physically - to the Lord, for His service. Sravana, Kirtana, and Smarana Hearing, chanting, and remembering may be done with the holy names, forms, qualities, associates, and pastimes of of the Lord. Hearing, chanting, and remembering those of Krsna are especially prioritized forms of worship within Krsna conscious philosophy. Mantras are standardized forms of recitation on a select few words of the holy names and glorifications of the Lord. Of these, the Hare Krsna maha-mantra is held in highest esteem within Krsna conscious philosophy. Hearing, chanting, and remembering may be done - in the case of names, descriptions, or pastimes - in the form of name or mantra recitation, pastime or description recollection, dramatic re-enactment, or singing and dancing to devotional songs. Mantra recitation may be done in japa, which can be verbal or mental repetition, but is usually quiet and verbal; or in kirtana, or musical recitation, typically in a call-and-response format. Devotional singing, known as bhajana, may also be done, typically on longer devotional songs. It is not uncommon for devotees to clap or even dance along to devotional songs. Arcana Arcana is worship of the Deity, or murti, form of the Lord. It is practiced across Hindu traditions, especially within personalist sects. It is especially prevalent in temples and also in homes, where altars for the Deities are set up for worship. It may also be performed, in some Hindu traditions, for other devas as well. But in Krsna conscious philosophy, the focus is always on Krsna and His various incarnations, and thus Deity worship is typically done only for Him. Arcana could be both literal and symbolic in nature. The main purpose of such worship is to fully engage the mind and senses in the worship and service of the Lord; the more personalist sects especially may take this form of worship as a way of directly engaging in the service of the Lord on a very personal level, and thus in service they may even offer Him such items as food, clothes, fans, mirrors, or light in the form of lamps, just as if He was a person with such regular needs. Such worship is also a form of purification for the conditioned soul. Yuga Dharma There are many means of worship and practice, but the yuga-dharma - bearing in mind especially the time, place, circumstances, and any special provisions the Lord may have planned for a particular age - is a specific practice that is best suited for a particular age. Of these practices, across various traditions, three in particular - hearing, chanting, remembering - are prioritized as the easiest and most important. These can be done anywhere, at anytime, without real difficulty or much restriction; and thus, one more easily and quickly reaps the "benefits". This is so important, especially in this present age, known as the Kali Yuga ("Dark" Age or Age of Quarrel), in which there are so many more temptations, distractions, and obstacles that make spiritual life so much harder, these practices are thus especially valuable. In traditions that accept the concept of "yuga-dharma" (religious duty of the age), these key practices are thus more actively practiced/promoted as the specific yuga-dharma of this particular age. Many Hindu traditions accept the idea of a yuga-dharma for this age; however, exactly which practice(s) constitute the yuga-dharma may differ between the sectarian groups. Krsna conscious philosophy accepts the chanting of the Hare Krsna maha-mantra as the yuga-dharma for this age. With support from the Vedic literatures, including the Bhagavad Gita and Srimad Bhagavatam, Krsna conscious philosophy prioritizes the practices of hearing, chanting, and remembering of Krsna as the highest, easiest, and most ideal forms of worship for this age. Krsna conscious philosophy especially accepts the names of Krsna given in the Hare Krsna maha-mantra as primary names of Bhagavan, and thus having greater benefit, and being most ideal for hearing, chanting, and remembering, especially in this age. Thus, chanting of the Hare Krsna maha-mantra is specifically designated as the yuga-dharma in Krsna conscious philosophy. The Kali-Santarana Upanishad, which is linked to the Yajur Veda, specifically gives the Hare Krsnamaha-mantra as but as the specific mantra best meant (or in other words, most suitable) to be chanted in this Kali Yuga. These verses (5-6) from that Upanishad are especially frequently quoted in this connection: Sri Brahma replied, "Hare Krsna, Hare Krsna, Krsna Krsna, Hare Hare/ Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare. These sixteen names composed of thirty-two syllables are the only means of counteracting the evil effects of the Kali-yuga. After searching through all the Vedic literature, one cannot find a method of religion for this age so sublime as the chanting of the Hare Krsna mantra." Other Vedic texts and also later scripture-based literatures give similar recommendations. The Hare Krsna maha-mantra is fully accepted, but not always as widely chanted in other traditions.